Yet, another in Ferryport Landing
by walletpop105
Summary: Alrighty, this fanfiction is about when my family and I go to New York, but end up staying with the Grimms. Not the greatest summary but if you would read it you just might like it! Rtaed T because I may say some things that are very nice.
1. Welcome to Ferryport Landing

-**HI guys this fan fiction is about when my family and I go to Ferryport Landing. Huger snow storm, and yeah. Will there be secretes? Love? Laughter? Emotional events? Crying? People dying? Will I live there? Will people date? There's only one way to find out. (And tell me what you want to happen and maybe I could put it in there. But review please! Unless you don't want to. No one's forcing you…I promise!)-**

_***Welcome to Ferryport Landing* **_

Corrie Skye Dale looked over at her friend Rachel Leila Thomas, who was listening to her blue I-Pod nano. She sighed, then turned her gaze to her left where her brother, Dalton Tray Dale, who was also listening to his black I-Pod and playing his PSP. She sighed again hoping someone would here her and talk to her. Nope. The radio was too loud.

Corrie leaned her head on the back of her seat so she was staring up at the ceiling of her parents Cadillac.

The Dale family was driving to New York for Corrie's volleyball competition, and Dante's football game. They lived in New Jersey for sometime now and were considering moving to New York so this is actually an advantage for them, to look at houses and consider buying. It was early February and snow was gently falling.

Rachel had come with them because her Dad's great grandfather died, so him and his wife went to Italy for three weeks. Rachel didn't go because she never met her Great Grandfather so there's no point.

"Dad are we close?" Corrie asked.

Dallas (his name is actually Calvin but since he loves the Dallas Cowboys everyone calls him Dallas. Works out because Dallas can be a name!) Shook his head and answered "Eh, I'd say we still have about three more hours."

Corrie groaned.

"We left about 2 hours ago, calm down Boo." Dallas said. Boo was a nickname for Corrie because when she was a kid she loved Monsters Inc. She has that and Kitty.

"I'm SO bored!" Corrie complained. She moved her head to the beat of the song.

"Play your DS. Or do write a story, or draw, or talk to Dalton or Rachel." Dallas suggested. "Do something, but I'm not going to here you complain all the way to New York, go me?"

"WHAT!" Dalton yelled taking out an ear-plug.

Corrie laughed and took out her DS.

**Grimm Household:**

In Ferryport Landing the snow was falling hard.

"Granny, can we PLEEEEASE go out?" Daphne begged. The little girl had her face pressed up against the window. Her eyes staring out at the little white fluffiness.

"_Liebling,_ I've told you no. It's far too cold out, and you'll probably get stuck in the snow, and, and, just no." Granny Relda replied.

Daphne sighed, stepping away from the window.

"I really wanna go out," She mumbled.

Granny Relda patted her hair, "I know and I'm sorry." The old woman walked over to the window where Daphne was and peered out. "Wow, the snow is falling so hard. I hope no one gets stuck in this storm."

**The Cadillac**

It was about two hours since later since Corrie asked her dad if they were close to their destination. The radio was still playing, Dallas, Tiffany (Mom) were fighting about what house to buy. Rachel, and Corrie were just talking about stupid random stuff, and Dalton was still listening to his I-pod, but reading a book for school "To Kill a Mocking Bird."

The car bumped and made a squealing sound.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Dalton hollered, this time not taking out an ear-plug.

"There might be something wrong with the car," Corrie said forgetting Dalton had ear-plugs in. Dalton looked at her. Corrie took out an ear-plug. "The car just made a weird sound." She said real slowly. Dalton glared at her. "Shut up," and took back his ear bud.

The car made a rumbling sound, then completely sopped.

"Great." Everyone said sarcastically.

**Grimm Household**

Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck played Monopoly while Granny Relda cooked. It was 5:00 Thursday, February the 4th.

"Granny, are you sure NO is your final answer?" Daphne asked for the 100th time (literally).

"Daphne for heaven sakes if you really want to go out THAT bad then FINE go, go play. But only until dinner is done." The old woman gave in.

Daphne smiled, and hopped up running to the coat rack, putting on her coat, boots, hats, and gloves. Sabrina and Puck followed behind putting their gloves, coats, and hats on.

**The Cadillac**

Dalton, Dallas, and Tiffany stood outside of the car standing around it. Rachel and Corrie stayed inside. "And that's why Camels don't produce milk." Rachel finishes. Corrie cracked up laughing because they weren't talking about camels, they were talking about bunnies.

"HOLY CRAP!" Corrie screams.

She tramples over Rachel and scrambles out of the car.

"Dad, at the gas station you forgot Sadie!" Corrie said in one breathes.

Before he could answer she darted the way they came.

"Corrie no!" Tiffany shouted.

Corrie didn't listen she kept on running.

Dallas stopped at a near by gas station. After he put the gas in he let Sadie roam around on a leash. Tiffany and the kids went inside the store to buy some food. She had the keys so Dallas couldn't get back in the car. He was on the other said of the building and it was a BIG building. He tied Sadie to a fence post and went to pee. He forgot about her and left her there.

By the time Corrie got there it was 7:30. Corrie's legs were really tired and she was glad to find Sadie alright.

"Come on Sadie," Corrie says breathless, untying the leash.

**Two hours later:**

Corrie and Sadie finally walk back to the family car. Dallas and Tiffany had an angry look on their faces.

"Ok, I know your mad but I'm not the one who left her there, and I love Sadie I'll do anything for her," Corrie alleged.

Tiffany shook her head with anger.

"It's fine, as long as you're alright. Just get in the car so we can figure out what happen." Dallas said.

Corrie slowly walked to the car. She opened the door and pushed Sadie inside.

"Great another passenger," Rachel complained. "How did we fit her in here before?"

Corrie shrugged.

When they were all settled Corrie cocked her head so she could see a sign.

"Rachel what does that sign say?" She asked pointing her finger at it.

Rachel followed her point, out her mouth dropped. "Welcome to Ferryport Landing."


	2. Hitchhikers

_***Hitchhikers!***_

"_Lieblings _we need to met Jake at the diner with Briar Rose, and Nathan and Flora." Granny calledpicking up her purse.

"What about dinner?" Puck asked.

"When will you stop thinking about food all the time?" Sabrina asked Puck.

"When you stop being ugly," Puck argued.

_Wow, that was a good comeback_. Sabrina thought. All she could do was snarl and walk away.

"Were going to eat at the diner," Granny Relda said and hurried out the door.

Two miles up the road, the old Jalopy comes across a White Cadillac. A man, a woman, and a teenager were talking outside of it.

"Why are we stop-" Puck started saying. "Oh, great, stupid hitchhikers."

Granny Relda raises her hand for silence while rolling down her window. "You folks ok?" She asked.

Dallas turned around and walked to the Jalopy, they talk.

**Cadillac**

"You don't think?" Rachel asked.

"It can't be!" Corrie replies.

"I know but the sign," Rachel pointed out.

Corrie shrugged.

Soon an old Jalopy came rumbling up to them. A window in the car rolled down, reveled an old woman. "You folks ok?" The strange woman asked.

Dallas strutted over and chatted with the woman.

"Why are they staying with us?" Puck whined.

"Why are YOU staying us?" Sabrina argued.

"Why are you staying with us?" Puck said mockingly.

"Children, please. And Puck, they're staying with us because someone is in need, we are Grimm's, we help people." Granny Relda replied.

"But I don't help people," Puck pouted.

"Then, I guess you could go find another old woman who likes to cook, clean, and watch after you. Puck I think you should realize that now you are a Grimm. And besides even if you were to go live with someone else, you can't revel yourself to humans, and no Everafter likes you because you helped with the Grimm's, so face it you're stuck with us."

Puck groaned, and cursed a few words under his breath.

The Dale family (and Rachel) sauntered over to the old, beat up death machine. "Dallas if you want you could sit in the passenger's seat, unless you would feel uncomfortable," Granny Relda said.

Dallas walked over to the other side of the "car" and hopped in. Granny Relda turned her attention back on the family. "You guys could just jump in the back. The kid will just have to make some room," Granny told them.

Tiffany opened the door and huddled in. Puck scooted all the way over so he his hip was squeezed next to the door, when Dalton approached. Rachel slid beside Dalton. Corrie stood outside of the "car."

"Are you getting in?" Dalton asked.

Corrie stared at the Jalopy. "Will I die?"

Daphne giggled. "No. It's perfectly safe."

Sabrina snorted. Daphne glared at her. "Well you don't want to lie to her," Sabrina defended. "Its fine for now," She reassured.

"I'll go in the other way." Corrie said closing the door and rushing over to the other side. She opened the door and peered inside. There wasn't enough room. Granny Relda turned around. "Daphne sit on Sabrina's lap. Corrie dear could you sit on Robin's lap?" Granny asked. Awkwardly Corrie sat on "Robin's" knees.


End file.
